The happiness I longed for
by RinnChan0515
Summary: Read and find out how Akira spend her high school life!


It was like any other day, my alarm clock rang and I woke up to prepare for school.

After an hour of preparation, I headed out. I love walking to school because of the breeze and fresh air. The friendly neighbors and residents would always greet me with a smile everyday without fail, of course, I would do the same to them.

When I reached school, I would always read some romance manga until the bell rings. My English teacher entered the classroom and said "Class, a transferred student will be joining our class from today onwards." The transferred student opened the classroom door and walked in gracefully. Everybody was mesmerized by him. He glanced at some of the girls which made them go crazy. "My name is Hitoshi Kaidou, it's my pleasure to be here studying with all of you" He said. Everybody had a good impression on him because of his "honest" words and smile. Coincidentally, there was an empty seat beside me so my English teacher told him to sit there.

Being friendly, I introduced myself to him. "Nice to meet you,Kaidou-san. My name is Akira Suzuki. If you have any questions, feel free to ask me. I'll try my best to help you." I smiled. He ignored what I said but replied "Hitoshi". I couldn't understand him. "Huh?" I asked. He smiled and say "Hitoshi will do." Ah, that deep voice almost devoured me. I had to admit that he was hot, his voice was sexy.

After school ended, my friends and I decided to hang out for awhile but I realized I left my Maths textbook under my table so I went back to the classroom. What I saw was unbelievable, he was actually making out with a number of girls in the classroom! My impression of him immediately changed. I was so disgusted by his action. I slammed open the door and went straight to my seat to get my textbook, I was about to leave when I felt something pulled my hand. I turned and saw his hand grabbing mine. "Let go" I said. "I can't do that. You saw my true colors, I can't possibly let you go so easily." I was afraid of what he will do next and tried to escape, but he pinned me down the table. I felt helpless against his strength. He was so near me I could even feel his breath. "Do you know what I will do next?" Having said that, he violently kissed my lips and slid his tongue in. I gathered all my strength and pushed him away. That was cruel, he took away my first kiss and he even slid his tongue in! I was so mad at him that tears streamed down my cheeks as I yelled "How terrible can you be!? I wanted to save my first kiss for someone I love!" I ran out of the classroom and then to the toilet to wash my face. I then went back to meet my friends, but I did not tell them because I know they like Hitoshi a lot. I didn't want to ruin their impression of him.

Since then, I hated Hitoshi. I hated him from the depth of my heart. That was how I feel. I honestly didn't think there will be a kind side of him. I opened my locker and found a note saying 'Meet me at the rooftop after school today.' 'Who is it?' I thought to myself. I had no intention to meet that person but I went anyway. Nobody was at the rooftop, 'hah, as expected. It was a prank' I thought to myself again. I was about to leave when I saw Hitoshi standing there, with an apologetic look. I was startled to see him like that. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to steal your first kiss away. To tell you the truth, you're the first girl who is so honest. When I saw you crying, I was shock. For the first time, I saw a girl who can smile so honestly, who can cry so genuinely. Before I met you, every girl was just something for me to kill time with. Everything about them was fake. Their smile, their words, and their tears. But you showed me something I thought would never be possible. Thank you." I could feel sincerity in his "Sorry" and "Thank you". I told him I will forgive him, but I will never forget what he did to me. He nodded and we went home together.

Months had pass after the incident. Everything returned back to normal, but guess what? Hitoshi and I started dating ever since then. Although things don't always go right, I was confident we will stay strong together. He changed for the better, but he still liked touching me everywhere. I was not against it, because being embraced by someone I love is happiness.

The next day, we went for a date after school. We went to eat at a cafeteria then to the cinema. I was expecting the horror movie to be really scary, but it turned out the other way. I really did enjoy my date with him, it was fun just being able to spend time with him. I was so happy I never thought anything would go wrong. While on the way home, we saw a beautiful high school student standing in front of us. Hitoshi looked at her with anger, but she looked innocent. "Hey, I missed you, Hitoshi." She called him by his first name! I knew she was his ex lover. I hate to say this but I was scared Hitoshi might have a change of heart and leave me for her. I was about to ask Hitoshi about her when he suddenly speak up "Well I don't. Shouldn't you be with your boyfriend? Or did he run away?" That sure was harsh, but I am sure he had his reasons for saying that. "Your girlfriend is pretty. I'm glad you're able to start a new love life." She said. She sounded pretty sarcastic but I will still take that as a compliment. Well, the next thing Hitoshi said made me really happy! "Yea, she is really pretty, her heart is even prettier. She changed me. At least I can feel that her love for me is genuine." I blushed a little after hearing it.

When we were in the train, he suddenly hugged me from the back, saying "Akira, I really love you a lot. Please don't leave me." How silly, that should be my line. I ensured him I will never leave him even if he wants me to. He then told me about his ex-girlfriend, Katsumi keiji. It appears that she cheated on him with another guy. Hitoshi couldn't take the blow and changed into a guy who plays with different women. However, he changed because of me, and that made me really happy.

.::5 years later::.

Things are getting busy. I am busy taking care of Kei and doing the house chores. Ah, did I tell you who Kei is? He's our son. Yes, we got married and we are living happily together with our son now. Hitoshi is now the head of the Kaidou company. That makes our life even better. I can't wait for my son to grow up, I want to let him know how his dad and I met. I am sure he will be amused! We had a complicated but happy relationship, after all. I hope my son will learn to be like his father, I hope he will treat his future girlfriend like a princess. "I'm home" Kei ran to the door and jumped on Hitoshi "Welcome home, dad!" Hitoshi walked to me with Kei on his arms, "Did you miss me? I missed you a lot." I will never get sick of his mushy words. "Yea I did, dinner is ready. Go and have a shower before eating dinner." I gave him a peck on his lips after saying that. This is what I had been longing for, happiness. I was able to experience happiness all because of Hitoshi and Kei. I love them from the depth of my heart.


End file.
